


Amateurs

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love, no plot really, random cuteness that contains nothing significant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: “Do you think this is what dating was like before?”Bellamy squeezes her foot, tickles the bottom of her toes until she shakes him off and he chuckles. “I hope so.”ORBellamy and Clarke might be dating.





	

Watching her friends tear through the abandoned superstore is possibly the most entertained that Clarke has been since coming to Earth. After Miller and Bellamy pry the doors open and Raven does something mechanical and brilliant to get the power on, there’s nothing to stop them from running inside, sending up plumes of dust as they ransack the store for all kinds of before-the-world-ended goodies. 

They are so excited and the sight is wonderful enough that Clarke forgets to remind them to keep stick together and stay safe. 

Even Bellamy, Mister Stay Sharp, is grinning at their antics. The concrete walls bounce back their friends’ laughter in delightful echoes. Clarke smiles up at him. 

“I’m going to look for art supplies,” Clarke says. 

He snorts softly, a fond, sweet sound. “Let’s go.”

“You can go look at the books, if you want.“

With a roll of his eyes, Bellamy takes her hand and tugs her along to the part of the store where the art supplies are stocked. 

It’s new, this whole dating thing they’re doing, so Clarke still gets butterflies at the easy way he holds her hand, the snug slide of his fingers between hers and the heat of his palm. 

After Clarke picks up a sketchpad and a pack of colored pencils, they wander over to the book section. Bellamy takes forever and a day to select one, some modern retelling of one of his beloved Greek myths. 

They find a couple of chairs and tuck themselves into a back corner, situating themselves close enough so that when Clarke crosses her leg over her knee, her foot rests on Bellamy’s thigh. Bellamy doesn’t even pause, just pulls off her boot and sock so he can run his hand up and around her ankle. He puts on the glasses he’d picked up along the way and perches them on his nose and it only makes him more attractive. 

Bellamy looks good in profile, bent over his book, curls falling over his forehead. He half-smiles when he reads something he likes, flashing just a bit of his white teeth in the process. 

Clarke had set out to draw something of their history, The Ark or Polis but Bellamy is such a beautiful sight she can’t help herself. 

It’s nice, quiet, relaxed; the only sounds are her scratching pencil, his turning pages and the far-off mingled voices of their friends. 

“Do you think this is what dating was like before?” Clarke asks after a few minutes. She had told him, after their first kiss, that she wanted to take things slow, to do things right, to date him. She still wasn’t sure they were doing what they were supposed to. 

Bellamy squeezes her foot, tickles the bottom of her toes until she shakes him off and he chuckles. “I hope so.” 

When she’s finished her drawing, he glances at her as she stretches out her fingers. “Do I get to see it?” he asks.

She holds out the book for him to take but he latches onto her wrist and pulls her off her seat and into his lap. He takes the sketchpad and holds it out like he’s some sort of art critic and slides his glasses up his nose as she loops her arms around his shoulders. 

After a second of silence, she tries to grab it back. “You don’t like it.”

“I didn’t say that,” he immediately protests.

“You didn’t say anything.”

“Clarke, it’s amazing, really, I just…”

“What?” 

Bellamy shifts so he can look up at her. “Can you draw yourself into it?”

Clarke snorts. “It’s a portrait of you, Bellamy.”

“Yea, but I don’t need a drawing of me. I know what I look like.” He shrugs and looks down at the page, tracing his finger over the dip of his lap and the empty space above it before looking back to her. His glasses have slipped down again and Clarke pushes them up with her thumb, gets a little ink on his nose. “I’d like to have a picture of us…together,” he says, soft and almost shy. 

It’s not like it is strange or remarkable to hear but Clarke still averts her eyes. A faint blush spreads over her cheeks where he’s still staring intently at her. It’s a tangible sensation, this adoration and affection, this love he has for her. She can feel it heavy beneath her skin where he looks at her, a sweet pressure that’s good, solid, lasting. She ducks her head into his neck, kisses obnoxiously loud behind his ear until he laughs and the moment lightens enough that she can breath when she looks at him again. 

It’s getting easier, to meet all that love head on and not be frightened of it.

“I think I could do that,” she says before dipping to meet him in a light, gentle kiss. 

After only a few seconds, Raven’s voice shatters the moment. “Ugh, god. They’re making out again.” 

It wasn’t making out, it was barely a kiss but Bellamy buries his face in her shoulder anyway. She cards a hand through his messy hair and props her chin on his head to give her friends a scathing look. 

“Give ‘em a break,” Jasper chimes in. “They’re in looooove.”

Bellamy blows a wet raspberry into her neck and Raven gags while Jasper chuckles. Miller, Harper, and Monty come round the corner only to make the same vaguely disgusted faces at the way Clarke and Bellamy are twined around each other. 

“So, uh,” Miller starts. “We got one of the TV’s and a DVD player to work. Can you guys take a break long enough to come watch a movie?”

They watch something called Twilight and it’s weird and ridiculous but when the girl says that she’s ‘unconditionally and irrevocably in love’ with the vampire dude, Clarke leans in close to Bellamy’s ear and whispers, “Amateurs.” 

They make-out for the rest of the movie and Clarke's pretty sure that counts as a dating activity.


End file.
